Batman: One Last Night
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: Taking place during the events of The New Batman Adventures. Batman and Robin and Batgirl go on a mission when Ra's Al Ghul steals a very valueable military weapon to destroy the world. Please R
1. The Bank Robbery

Batman: One Last Night  
  
This fan fiction story will contain strong violence, some nudity, and violence, but I would like to keep it at a PG-13 rating.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
That one night, Bruce Wayne would never forget. There they were Bruce had just seen Mark of Zorro with his parents. He loved it and was dancing like a stupid child, then when they turned into that alley. Bruce's life nearly became a living hell. The gunshot would ring through his ears forever. His father died first, then the gunner aimed for Bruce, but his mother pushed him out of the way, dying for him. The murderer grabbed the Wayne's wallet and ran off into the night. Bruce fell besides his knees with tears in his eyes. Then once he turned the age of 14, he embarked on a journey. Traveling all over the world, homing his martial art skills. Mastering all forms of Martial Arts from Aikido to Yaw-Yan. Bruce adopted the form of a bat as a symbol. He became the Batman. Now as Batman, he stood on top of a rooftop tying up two crooks, a man and a woman.  
  
"You know, we were just getting back at the guy for ripping us off." said the woman.  
  
"Save it for the courts." said Batman, as he flew like a bat into the very night, with the sound of police sirens echoing into the night.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that Gotham City will never be as safe as Metropolis and look at me, I'm nothing but a rumor. Where else Clark is known as the "World's Greatest Hero." If anyone knew what I'd gone through the tragedy, the training, the perfection of the mind and body, my very soul condemned to an animal. WHY DID GOD DO THIS TO ME!" he screamed into the very night.  
  
At the Batcave  
  
Batgirl was running through the training session, she looked around and saw enemies like Two-Face and Scarecrow aiming guns at her, robot duplicates of course. They fired blanks, but Batgirl wouldn't have needed worry, she dodged them like they were nothing, putting her athletic skills to the use. Kicking down the Two-Face robot, with her foot. Then using her batarang knocked down Scarecrow.  
  
"Come on Robin, can't you do better than that? asked Batgirl looking at him who was operating it through the control panel.  
  
"What? You don't like me being gentle with you?" asked Robin.  
  
"Do you expect the Joker or Ra's Al Ghul to be as easy as that? Turn it a little."  
  
"If you insist." said Robin.  
  
"That's enough for the night." said Batman coming into view.  
  
"Batman, but you never say that's enough."  
  
"Only because there's a robbery that needs to be stopped. Batgirl, you're with me, Robin you go up to bed."  
  
"Aw, why can't I come?"  
  
"It's a school night."  
  
Defeated, Robin headed upstairs.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, turning to Batgirl.  
  
"Sure thing." she said.  
  
Heading off the First National Bank, Batman remembered the very first time he stopped a robbery here. It was the Joker, who robbed it. One of their first few encounters. It was a long hard fought battle, but eventually Joker ended up in Arkham. He and Batgirl crashed through the building; it was nothing, but common thieves. The leader had a beautiful teenage girl handgagged with a gun. Throwing his batarang, the leader let go of the girl, then he and Batgirl took their fair shots at knocking out the robbers, while police sirens came. Batman grabbed Batgirl and grappled up to the roof.  
  
"You know you could have asked." said Batgirl.  
  
Batman didn't reply instead his mind was elsewhere looking at the sky, there it was the Batsignal. 


	2. The Sting

Chapter 2

Batman and Batgirl arrived on top of the police headquarters. Batman looked around for any sign of Commissioner Gordon, who then appeared out of the shadows.

"I've been waiting for 20 minutes, you usually don't take that long." said the Commissioner, his eyes looked very tired. 

"You've been up day and night haven't you da… I mean Commissioner." said Batgirl, catching her mistake at the right moment. 

"Yes, because we've been busy lately." said the commissioner. "All hell has broken loose in Gotham City. There's a sting going on down at the Harbor, I don't care how much Harvey complains, your presence will help us all."

"Don't worry, I can handle a sting." said Batman, turning his back preparing to leave.

"Wait, I thought you might want to know something Bane is there, that's why I called for your help. Only you can defeat him" 

Batman gave a nod meaning he understood, Batgirl turned to follow him out. 

Meanwhile at the Dock, Harvey Bullock was leading Montoya and another cop to the Harbor.

"Veronica Vreeland is in there somewhere and it's our job to get her out." said Bullock, cocking his gun. 

"Bane just broke right into the Vreeland Mansion. It wasn't very hard to deduce who broke in." added Montoya. 

"The ransom note: was a piece of cake too, all it says is 'Bring one million dollars to the harbor if you want to see her again." said Bullock, but then the car suddenly stopped when Bullock noticed a dead end.

"OK, wrong way." he said, backing up.

"Look out, Bullock. There's another dead end" said the other cop.

Bullock's eyes went wide. It was a trap and he knew it. They were completely barricaded. Then a voice boomed from the decks, Bane's.

"Well, more hostages. With the three of them we can raise the price to $1,000,000,000."

"Wait till I find you, I'll kick your ass Bane!" shouted Bullock.  

"As if you could, I'd rip you in two before you could even aim up your gun, well you three will just have to wait." 

Bane smiled and turned around. He had three henchmen with him as well as Veronica Vreeland bound and gagged. 

"The girl will be staying with us longer than she expected." he laughed as Veronica's eyes widen, she became struggling with her restraints.

"MMPH!" she let out. 

"No use struggling." said Bane. "Kev, go and restrain the cops." 

"I don't think you'll need to do that." said Batman, he and Batgirl gave their usual intimidating pose.

"At last, Batman, you and I can have a rematch." said Bane evilly.

"As long as you promise to leave the woman out of this." said Batman.

"Do not worry, I do not hide behind hostages when facing you." said Bane, as Batman and Batgirl walked towards them. "But first I must see if you are still worthy. Fire!" 

His men fired their bullets. In no time one was on the floor in pain. Bane walked slowly over to where Batgirl had just punched out one of his men, and then he opened his palm and pressed it against her face, leaving only her eyes uncovered. He pressed her up against a barrel. 

"Losing you will break the Batman's spirit." 

He clenched his fist and drew it back; Batgirl had real fear on her face. But he didn't get time to throw it. In fact Batman had kicked Bane to the floor.

"You ok?" he asked Batgirl.

"Fine." she said, rubbing her face.

"Go and untie Veronica, I'll take care of Bane."

"Gotcha." she said.

Bane got up and faced Batman.

"Time for that rematch you wanted." Batman said, coldly.

Bane gritted his teeth and threw a punch, Batman dodged and uppercutted. Bane went sprawling back, but then got up and attempted another punch. Bane was again sent flying back.

"Not much of a fight is it?" said Batman.

Bane was now tempted. He activated his venom. His muscles pumped up; in fact he didn't stop until he was completely out of venom. 

"Let's see who the weakling is now?"

But as soon as he took that first step he collapsed into the water. 

"Venom increased his weight causing him to drop." said Batman. "The floor was too weak to hold him."

Batgirl who had just finished untying Veronica added "So, that's why you taunted him."

Bane was soon out of the water and into a police van with his men.

"It's back to Stonegate for you." said Gordon. 

"Commish? You invited these two?" said Bullock. "We didn't need their help." 

"You were doing a great job already." said Batman sarcastically. 

"Bullock, shut your mouth for once." said Gordon "If it wasn't for Batman and Batgirl the hostage situation would be going on for days."

Bullock made out what sounded like a growl and walked away. Batman and Batgirl decided to pack it in for the night. Batgirl returned home, as Barbara she showered and got into bed. Suddenly she found herself in a desert; she was in her Batgirl costume. Then men who were dressed in black came out and attacked her, she fended them off, but then one man reached out to her and grabbed her with his hand. She woke with a start.

"Stop it!" Barbara screamed. "Oh, just a dream. Whew! That was just too weird."

  
But Bruce couldn't sleep. He awoke every hour having dreamt of his parent's murder. Alfred, his butler came into the room.

"Master Bruce, are you alright?"

"Alright Alfred, still up I see."

"I was just on my way to bed." said Alfred. 

"Well go and get some sleep Alfred." said Bruce laying his head back down on the pillow. "Good night."

"Good night Master Bruce." Alfred said as he left the room.

Bruce went back to sleep, thankfully he didn't wake up again until morning. 

Tim was getting ready for school.

"Ready to go Alfred?" asked Tim.

"Of course, Master Tim." 

"Good luck on your History test." said Bruce.

"Thanks, I guess." said Tim.

"You did study didn't you?" asked Bruce, suspicious. 

"Let's go Alfred." said Tim, running out the door.

"Good luck at Wayne Enterprises, Sir." said Alfred.

Soon after he had breakfast Bruce was off to Wayne Enterprises in his car.


	3. The Factory

Chapter 3

Bruce pulled up to his reserved parking spot at the Wayne Enterprises parking lot and headed up to his office. As soon as he sat down, Lucius Fox came into the office.

"Good morning, Bruce." he said, carrying a portfolio. 

"Good morning, Lucius." Bruce said. 

"I just wanted to let you know." Lucius said. "That the military weapon we've been designing is nearly completed, it will make Gotham a better place hopefully with its ability to pick up when a villain escapes from Arkham." 

"You do realize though, that in the wrong hands it could destroy the entire world." said Bruce. "I almost denied the making of such a weapon, but I remembered what happened to my parents."

"Your father was a good man, Bruce. He'd be proud to see the man you've become."

"Would he?" said Bruce, thinking of his commitment to the Batman. 

The phone rang; Bruce looked at the caller id. 

"Better not be a damn telemarketer." he said.

It said: Gordon, Barbara.

"Could you excuse me Lucius? This is a private call." 

"Of course." said Lucius.

Lucius left the room. Bruce picked up the phone.

"Barbara? What is it?"

"I'd just thought I'd let you know. That I was doing some research about what happened last night." said Barbara. 

"What did you find?" asked Bruce.

"That Bane wasn't just trying to get the money for himself; he was trying to get it for Ra's Al Ghul."

"Ra's Al Ghul? I should have known. Kidnapping Veronica was just a way of covering things up."

"Exactly. What do you think he needs the money for anyway?" asked Barbara.

"Let's find out tonight, you, me and Tim." said Bruce.

"Gotcha."

Later that night, they all changed into their costumes and headed down to the Harbor in the Batboat. Once they arrived, they examined the area where Batman and Batgirl battled Bane.

"I think I've found something." said Batman almost immediately.

"Wow, that was fast." said Robin.

Batman had noticed a small factory; he led Batgirl and Robin to it. Once inside they noticed that it was actually a base, it was filled with computers, electronics, the likes.

"Wow, this is probably where Bane was hiding." said Robin.

"Obviously, kid." said Batgirl.

"Just keep your eyes open, we may be able to find something that leads us to Ra's." said Batman.

"Why hasn't Veronica reported this place to the cops?" asked Robin, curiously.

"Well, she said that most of the time she was blindfolded, probably to keep this place a secret from the cops." said Batgirl.

"Batgirl, there's the main computer, could you…?" asked Batman.

"My pleasure." said Batgirl.

All three stood in front of the computer. Batgirl pressed a few keys until finally something appeared on the screen. It was Bane's face.

"Welcome intruders. If you are seeing this message it means I've failed." he said, his voice booming.

Batgirl's heart sank.

"Do not feel down, nobody could have gotten into this computer anyway, Ra's Al Ghul had me implant many bugs to prevent anyone from hacking in."

Batgirl was extremely relieved about that. Batman stood however staring at Bane's face listening for any possible clues.

"I can only tell you, that if I had gotten the money for Ra's, I would have become his heir. I would have married his daughter."

Robin and Batgirl looked up at Batman, but he gave no response.

"But now that I've fail, Ra's will no longer see me worthy. Sadly though you have seen enough, and I have told you enough. Farewell."

Batman and his partners backed away cautiously. But as they took their first steps, they stumbled through a trap door. Batgirl and Robin yelled at first. There was no time to activate their grapples for the door had closed before they could even get them out; all three grunted the whole way down. When they finally landed, they found themselves inside a square, long room. 

"What is this place?" asked Batgirl.

"Don't ask me." said Batman.

There were some shackles on the wall; Batman guessed it once a torture chamber. He was wrong however for they sprung out the wall and shackled their arms and legs, they didn't have time to fight back for it immediately put them up against the wall in an X-shape fashion. All 3 struggled against their restraints, but it was no use.

"Now what do we do?" asked Batgirl. 

Batman didn't get time to answer for then there was a rattling noise, then spikes shot of the wall opposite of them. It began to move towards them.

"The oldest trap in the book." said Robin. "All we have to do is move out of the way."

"Yeah, but don't forget Robin, is that we're restrained to a wall." said Batgirl, her temper rising.

Batman however was watching the situation intently. He noticed it was moving towards them rather quickly. But then he saw a whole set of computers apparently operating the trap.

  
"Batgirl, use your spare batarang up your sleeve, aim for those computers!" he exclaimed.

"OK, but I won't have any more for a while." she warned.

"Just do it!"

And so she did, luckily she hit the computers directly. The trap stopped just before it was able to pierce their bodies. (It was a lucky thing Batgirl didn't have to throw very far) The shackles binding them set them loose. 

"Thanks Batgirl. I thought we had it for a minute there." said Robin.

"No sweat kid." 

"Congratulations on your escape Detective." came a voice booming from the speakers. 

"Ra's Al Ghul, get your ass out here." said Batman.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Detective not yet. You will hopefully live long enough to clash swords with me."

"What do you want Ra's?"

"You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime I offer you advice. Get out of there as soon as possible for my plan is nearly complete."

"You know what this means?" said Batgirl. "Don't you?"

"Explosions?" said Robin.

"Yes." said Batman.

Before they could even run away, explosions had already begun going up in the area, Batman was able to launch an explosive batarang to a computer causing it to explode and form a way out. He motioned to Batgirl and Robin to follow him, but Robin was too slow. For a piece of the roof came crashing down onto him. Batgirl turned around and clapped hands to her mouth. Batman looked as well; he gasped in shock and immediately turned around to help Robin.

"Don't worry about me, go! I'll be fine, I always find a way out of these messes." he said.

"But this time we're dealing with a terrorist kid." said Batgirl, who also running to help Batman.

"Don't move." Batman said, "I can get you out of there in no time if you hold still."

"That won't be a problem, I think I broke my leg." said Robin.

"Great." said Batman, coldly. "Batgirl, help me get him out of there!"

"No problem."

Batman lifted up the debris over Robin, while Batgirl pulled him out. Batman dropped the debris and turned to Batgirl, who was carrying Robin.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here now!"

So Batgirl followed Batman out the passage way, they dived into the water, Batgirl making sure she held on tight to Robin. Batman could feel the cold, dark water shivering his spine. But he grabbed Batgirl by the wrist and helped her to the surface. Once at the surface, they witness the factory go up in flames.

"We've got to get to the boat and get out of here. This place will be swarming with police in minutes!" exclaimed Batman, Batgirl nodded in agreement. 

So they returned to the Batcave, weary and exhausted. Robin was out of action for a while, and that investigation gave them nothing. All they could do now was wait for Ra's next move and somehow Batman knew it would be soon.


	4. Chained

Chapter 4

Barbara took her Batgirl mask off. She sat beside Tim, whose leg was now in a cast, watching over him. Barbara felt real pity for him. Tim was sleeping now; he didn't take it very well that he'd have to sit out for the rest of the case.

"You remind of Dick, kid." she said. "Let's just hope you won't go off on your own just because you disagree with Bruce, like he did. That ruined my relationship with him."

Then Batman came walking down to the medic area of the cave. 

"How is he doing?" he asked, he sounded rather concerned, well for him anyway.

"Well, he'll make a full recovery. But when I told him that he'd have to sit out for the rest of the case, he wasn't too thrilled. Goddamn kids, always impatient."

"This "goddamn" kid wouldn't be taking on Ra's Al Ghul with us anyway. Ra's Al Ghul is far too dangerous for a child to deal with."

"Right." said Barbara.

"Barbara, I want you to go back to the police station. If Ra's wants that money now, his best chance will be to have someone steal it from the inside. I want you to see if you can find out why Ra's wants the money so badly."

"Alright." she said, not sure if she'd be able to find the guy in time, but orders were orders.

"Keep your costume on, for you never know when you'll have to use it." he said. He walked away without taking another look back. 

Barbara put on a brown leather coat and headed to work. She did as Batman had asked and hid her Batgirl costume underneath her clothes. She was nervous; she tried to think of memories from her crimefighting career with Batman, but all she could think about when Poison Ivy had her tied up in those painful, thorny vines. Those hurt. When she finally got to work, she stepped out of her car, and headed upstairs to her desk. But she found she arrived too late. Montoya was lying on the floor unconscious as were all the other cops. 

"Renee! What happened?" she exclaimed, running over to her. 

Montoya slowly opened her eyes.

"The money from the sting two nights ago, stolen. Some guy in a black suit took it." she finished this just before passing out again. 

Barbara ran without thinking into the rest room and threw off her coat. Putting her mask on, she removed the covering of a ventilation shaft and went through. She took out her communicator and contacted Batman.

"Batman, we were too late, the guy struck already, I'm after him now." she said just as she existed through the ventilation shaft. She was in her father's office and headed through the window. She found the guy had not gotten very far and began to pursue. She was glad her father was at home and not at work right now. 

"I see." said Batman. "Ra's must have known I was on to him." 

"What are we gonna do now?" Batgirl asked, as she grappled to another building trying not to lose sight of the man.

"Keep in pursue of the man, I'm on my way now in the Batmobile. I've got a home in on your location, I'll be there soon."

"Good. This guy's fast Batman hurry!"

"Shit. Then try to cut him off." he said as he turned off his communicator.

"Right. I know the perfect way to do it." she said, she swing to the building he was about to jump onto himself. She cut him off.

"The girl detective, I see you continue to work for the detective."

"And I won't stop working for him until, people like you are behind bars."  she said confidently.

"How cute, you've got a bit of a crush of the detective? Don't you?" 

Batgirl suddenly found herself blushing. 

"What does it matter to you?" she shot back proudly.

"Never mind then. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the way girl."

"Hand over the money, and you can go." she said.

"What do you take me for? An idiot? I guess I'll just have to go through you." he said, shrugging. He brandished a knife and thrust forward to attack Batgirl. Batgirl easily dodged and gave a punch to the face. However she soon found herself on the ground due to a trip. The man got on top of her and pinned her to the ground. But with a well timed kick, he was sent sprawling back. Batgirl then pinned him to the ground.

"Alright, then you can tell me. Why does Ra's want the money?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, smiling under his mask. 

"I won't ask twice." 

"My, working with the detective as made you as hard as him, hasn't it? Well I'd be glad to tell you, but it's too bad you and I have to depart so soon." then at the top of his voice shouted "NOW!" 

Suddenly, there were at least 50 men coming down and preparing to pounce. Batgirl looked up and stared, and then the man she had pinned used this opportunity to kick her in the stomach sending her sprawling across the ground. Then before she could get up, 5 men had encased her in a net.

Batgirl grunted trying to get loose. But one of them which had sounded like a woman assured her. "Do not try to get loose, that net is as tough as steel."

"What are you going to do to me?" Batgirl asked.

"We're just going to leave you here so you can give the detective a message." the woman said, sounding proud at how they had Batgirl helpless. "Do not bother trying to stop the master, for it will only result in your death." 

"Yeah, like I've heard that before." said Batgirl, sarcastically, but then she looked, smiled and said. "Why don't you tell that to him personally?"

Before the woman could reply, Batman had come sweeping down and in no time had tied up several of Ra's men including the woman who was taunting Batgirl.

"You alright?" he asked as he pulled the net off of Batgirl. 

"Just fine, oh shit! Look out!" she said.

Batman looked. One of them was preparing to knife him, but with a quick move and a kick later, the assassin was on the floor crying in pain. Batgirl quickly got up off the floor and turned and knocked down one of the assassins with her fist. Batman then punched his way through many of the assassins with his fists. However he was taking blow after blow himself, Batgirl meanwhile was also getting her fair share of beatings. She was knocked to the ground, but was able to get up and knock several of them to the ground. 

"Lauren, get out the Bo Staffs. We'll finish them like a real ninja."

"Sure thing Derek." she said, heading jumping to another building. In no time, she was back with many Bo Staffs. At least 15 assassins grabbed Bo Staffs.

"Now let's finish this." he said, he headed on over to Batman. When his back was turned, he started hammering Batman with the stick, many of the others joined.

"It may be a dishonorable way to win," he said, half laughing. "but we were instructed to not harm the detective, well in terms of killing."

Batgirl turned and looked; she gasped and clapped hands to her mouth. 

"What are you doing? Leave him alone." she said angrily. She began her away over to where Batman was rendered unconscious. But then one of the assassins hit her with a Bo Staff. She was sent pushing forward. She turned around, but something went over her mouth, it was a cloth that smelled like chloroform. 

"MMPH!" she let out, but that was before she passed out. For a while the Society of Assassins looked at their unconscious bodies, until finally one said:

"Chain them up and leave them hanging in the air, let's see how the bats like heights." One had already begun chaining Batgirl's legs and arms.

When Batgirl opened her eyes she found herself in floating in the air, she screamed in surprised and struggled with her binds, she found her arms above her shackled together which were held up by another chain which was wrapped around a flag pole, she looked down and saw her legs shackled together as well, she noticed that she was high above ground, she also saw a chain wrapped around her waist which was binding her back-to-back with something or someone. She heard a groan from the other side, Batman's.

"Batman! Are you all right? Damn those society of assassins!"

"Yes." he said. He too noticed their predicament. "Are you hurt?"

"No, not really. One of them put something on my mouth. Couldn't really tell, then I black out."

"Chloroform. They must have ambushed you after I blacked out."

"Great, just goddamn great." Batgirl said, angrily. "Now what do we do? These chains are uncomfortable."

"Just stay still and I'll get us out of these." Batman said. 

"Say, I thought you'd like to know." said Batgirl, wondering how Batman would react. "I had a dream after the sting, I was in a desert and those society of assassin guys jumped me."

"I can see why you would see the Society of Assassins. But the desert, you may have just been thinking of our past encounter with Ra's. But there's a chance that's where their base is." said Batman, his eye cocking up in curiosity. Meanwhile he was using a key from glove to unlock the chains that had his hands. Batgirl was looking at the chains that bound her hands as she said:

"Which one though? There are at least over 100 deserts, maybe 1000."

"That, you and I are going to find out." Batman said, just as he picked the locks on the chains. He then picked the locks on the chain that was binding him and Batgirl together. He immediately initiated his grapple as he was doing so. Wrapping it around the flag pole which Batgirl was still bound to below due to the chain being wrapped around the chains that bound her hands. Batman unbound his legs. Then he went to the top of the flag pole and pulled Batgirl up. He unbound her hands and legs there.

"So, what do you suppose now?" asked Batgirl.

"We should be able to find some kind of information within Mr. Freeze; he once worked with Ra's Al Ghul."* said Batman, looking in the direction of Arkham Asylum.

_*Author's Note: Read Batman: __Gotham__ Adventures #40_


	5. Arkham Asylum and Mr Freeze

Chapter 5

Batman and Batgirl pulled up to Arkham Asylum in the Batmobile. Luckily the Batmobile was untouched by the assassins. It was after hours, so the doctors had already gone home, the patients however were another matter. The guards wouldn't be too hard to avoid. Batman and Batgirl entered the Asylum. There were a few unnamed patients in their cells in straight jackets, men and women. The men as Batgirl walked by, whistled at her and shouted "I want you baby!"

"In your dreams." she said through grit teeth. 

"Ignore them." Batman said, as cold as ever.

They entered the ward where all of Batman's most dangerous villains were held. He had no doubt that he would see the Joker or Two-Face here, but the only one he was looking for was Freeze. 

"Hey Batsy, you never come and see me, you need to get out of that cave more." followed by a maniacal laughter.

"Joker, how's the knee?" said Batman, half mocking the Joker.

Joker seemed surprised by this. "You told a joke? Ha! This made my day! The knee's fine by the way!" 

"There's hope for him yet, puddin'." said Harley, Joker's girlfriend from an across cell. 

"Leave him alone." Batgirl said angrily.

"Or you'll do what?" said Harley.

"By the way, how's the ankle I broke for ya?" said Batgirl, smiling. 

"Oh, it's uh…." said Harley, dumbfounded.

"Forget them, Batgirl. Let's go." said Batman, unconcerned.

"Do come back for more visits soon!" said the Joker then he laughed like a maniac again.

"Hmph!" said Batgirl, put out. 

Along the way they passed several others. Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Two-Face to name a few. Batman paused a bit when he saw Two-Face, but Batgirl feeling sorry for Batman egged him forward with her hand on his shoulder. Then finally they reached Mr. Freeze's cell. Freeze now nothing, but a head sat there with no emotion or expression on his face. As a result of his accident, it finally made Freeze nothing, but a head and his wife Nora, the only living being in the world he ever cared for had left him. 

"Freeze, we need your help." said Batman, trying to hide his sorrow for Freeze.

"You come to me Batman?" said Freeze, his face as emotionless as ever.

"Yes, it's about Ra's Al Ghul."

"Ra's Al Ghul? I remember him. He used me; I could never be his heir as you told me and I have no desire of it. I can no longer be anything, but all I can do now is watch the hours of my life go by." said Freeze.

"Can you tell me where they are hiding; I'm sure though Talia must have shown you something of Ra's future plans."

"What makes you think I care what happens; I know the man's desire. He wants to rid all of Earth of mankind. I don't care what happens to me or anyone else."

"What about Nora?" said Batgirl, also trying to hid sorrow. 

"Nora." his face began to show some sorrow. "You dare bring her into this?" he said snapping at Batman and Batgirl.

"Ra's dares to end her life." said Batman. "I know you claim you have no emotion. But you still do care for her. Don't do this to help me or Batgirl. Do this to help Nora. If I stop Ra's, I will save her along with everyone else."

Freeze's face turned from sorrow to emotionless yet again, but he found the words to say. "Very well, I will help you. But I'm doing this to save Nora, not you two or anyone else." 

"Thank you." said Batgirl, as she sighed with relief.

"Do not bother me with thanks, for I can no longer feel the pleasure of being thanked." said Freeze.

"Freeze, can you tell us where Ra's may be at the moment?"

"Last I heard, he was hiding in a desert over in Phoenix, Arizona. But Talia told me, they were building a base on an uncharted island in the New Jersey shore."

"Thanks Freeze. Although she may not know it, you've saved Nora's life again along with everyone else. There is hope for you." said Batman.

"Get out." said Freeze.

Batman and Batgirl turned to leave. Instead of going back the way they came, they turned the other way as they were sure the guards were possibly alerted of their presence. But they had left too late for guards had been coming the way they came; Batman grabbed Batgirl by her wrist and went into an empty closet. It wasn't Batman's style but it was the best thing to do at the time. One of the guards voice boomed down the hall.

"I thought I saw two people go down here!"

Batgirl gasped, Batman clapped a hand over her mouth. 

"Goddamn it! Where did they go?" he snarled and turned to Mr. Freeze. "Freeze, you must have seen two people, where did they go?!"

Batman and Batgirl's hearts both sank. 

"No, I don't believe anyone was here. You may have just seen a shadow. After all Jerry, I doubt anyone would want to come see insane criminals after hours."

"Yes, I suppose so." said Jerry, he turned and left. Batman and Batgirl slowly emerged from the closet. 

"That was close." said Batgirl, she turned and looked. "There's our way out." She pointed to an exit.

Back at the Batcave, Batgirl was working on the computer with trying to confirm Ra's location in the desert.

"Well, from what I've gotten is that Ra's has a base over in the desert, it's about 20 miles from where the Arizona Cardinals play. It's disguised as a regular factory though."

"I didn't even know a football team played in the desert. I'll go to the desert and check it out; you pack your bags and act as though you're heading to the beach in New Jersey as if you're on vacation. It would look too suspicious if Batgirl showed up, but take your costume with you. If what Freeze says is true then you will need it. You're going to have a much better time than I will, I can tell you that." said Batman.

Batgirl wanted to laugh, but she resisted. 

"Alright, then when do I leave?"

"We both leave first thing tomorrow, I want you to go home and rest first, and you've got a long drive ahead of you."

"But how can I get a hotel reservation tomorrow."

Batman looked at her. "Bruce Wayne can make sure of it." 

"Oh, yeah." said Batgirl, not believing she forgot about that.


	6. The Storm

Chapter 6

Barbara slept until 9:00 in the morning. When she woke, she showered, dressed, and packed her bags knowing that Bruce had gotten the reservations taken care of. She put her Batgirl suit in her suitcase too. She had called her dad to tell her, she would be out of town for a few days, he told her to go off and have fun. If she did encounter Ra's, she would be having more than fun. She got into her car and drove off. Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, Bruce planned on spending a few hours at work then heading to the desert to find Ra's Al Ghul. The phone rang and as Bruce picked it up, he was in no way prepared for what he was about here.

"Bruce? Hi, it's Lucius." 

"Hello Lucius." said Bruce.

"I've got bad news. Somebody handed over the weapon we were building. Just because he was offered $1,000,000."

"WHAT?" Bruce screamed into the phone. "I want you to find the guy who did it and fire him right away! I won't be coming into work today Lucius, I'm taking the day off now." 

Before Lucius could answer, Bruce hung up the phone. Tim came walking in with his crutches.

"What happened?" he asked, curiously.

"Some idiot sold the weapon. That's why Ra's wanted the money, someone in my business was corrupt and he knew it. I never should have approved the making of such a weapon in the first place. This changes everything, Barbara's on her way to the New Jersey beach and now I'm going straight to Phoenix." said Bruce angrily as he headed towards the entrance to the cave.

As soon as he was in his costume, he almost immediately took off in the Batwing. Still angry from having a corrupt employee in his business, he was able to let it go in order to get to Phoenix.  Barbara meanwhile arrived at the hotel, Bruce told her to check into. She got out of the car and headed inside, carrying her luggage. "Hi." she said, to the concierge. He looked up. 

"Reservation for Gordon?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe so." he said, checking through his reservation files. "Yes, here we are. You're in room 245 on the 3rd floor. Would you like me to get someone to escort you there?" 

"No, I can find it."

"Very well, here is the key to your room." He said, handing her a silver key.

"Thanks." she said, pocketing it. Fortunately the elevators weren't very hard to spot; she headed on the elevator and pressed 3. The concierge then dialed a number on his phone.

"Master? The girl detective is here." 

"Excellent." 

"What are my orders, sir?"

"Do not engage her. I will deal with her tonight." 

"Yes, Master."

Barbara went into her room, she unpacked, she decided to rest a bit from the long ride before heading down to the beach to investigate. She'd have to make it look like she was relaxing. Meanwhile Batman arrived in Phoenix. He stepped out of the plane and walked towards what looked like an abandoned factory in the desert.

"Good plan Ra's, what would a factory be doing in the desert? This would probably attract many tourists." he said.

But as he entered, he found out why nobody would come to this factory. It was a clever setup. It looked like the factory had been torn apart by a desert storm, but he knew Ra's kept his real base underground. Meanwhile Barbara changed into her black bikini, put on sunscreen and headed down to the beach. Finding a chair she sat down, put her towel down and lay back in the sun. There were children playing in the sand and many teenagers in the water. She wondered how Ra's could have a base out here. 

"Well, I guess I have to get off my butt and find out." she said in thought. So she got up and went into the water. Swimming past the teenagers. She dived underwater. Finding she was not very deep she kept swimming on the surface. Panting, she looked up and gasped. She thought she could glimpse a small base it was too far to see it all though. Diving back under the water, she swam toward the beach. She would not have needed to for there was a wave coming, and the New Jersey beach was known for big waves. She found herself caught and before she knew it she was on the sand. She coughed and covered her mouth; she saw that several other teenagers were on the sand too along with some surfers. Several were shouting "What the hell kind of a wave is that?" Barbara too was wondering the same thing. A lifeguard came over to them and answered they're questions. 

"If you think that wave was bad, wait till you see the big storm coming tonight that was just a prelude."

Barbara decided that this storm might have been caused by Ra's. Well tonight she was going to come back to the shore as Batgirl. Meanwhile Batman was looking for any kind of secret entrance in the factory. He searched the walls for a kind of switch. He found one it was cleverly devised it blended in the steel wall. But when you have 20/20 vision, you can spot anything. It opened up, it led down a staircase.

"If Ra's is still here, I'll find out soon enough." he thought.

He walked down the stairs and found it abandoned. Ra's had completed the move into the base at the shore apparently. He stepped inside, finding only a Lazarus pit. The door shut itself behind him. There was no trace of evidence anywhere. Batman knew it, Batgirl was in trouble. But he had almost no way out. Meanwhile Barbara showered and changed into her Batgirl costume, waiting until the last person had left the beach, because of the big storm that was coming, and she headed down to the beach. Not knowing what she could do, since she didn't have any way of getting to the base other than swimming.

"Wait, Ra's men must have a way of getting from and of that base around here and I've got to find out how."

She searched the beach for a cliff. She found one and began searching the rocks.

"If I know Ra's he must have some kind of switch here. Ha! Got it!" she said, triumphantly. The switch opening up a cave in the clearing inside was at least one vehicle, capable of traveling the water. But she found some of Society of Assassins members preparing the boat.

"Oh, no." she said. 

"The girl detective, she's here just like the master said." 

"Take her alive!" 

"Oh, great." Batgirl thought. The men were coming at her. She looked in front; she saw a huge computer which must be what they use to communicate with Ra's. She knew she could reach Batman with that. The men came out here, she knocked one down with a punch, using her feet, and she tripped two of them. Then with a last kick and punch knocked the remaining two down. 

"That was easy." said Batgirl, walking to the computer; she failed to see one was getting back. 

She had just type in a few keys, when he grabbed her by the wrist, then he wrapped her arms behind crossing them holding onto them both. Another one also got up and removed her utility belt.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought I had you guys knocked out." she said, surprised. 

"We've trained to withstand far better blows than this girl." the one who had her hands said; he was also trying her hands together with rope.

"Well we got her, should we take her to the master now?" the other one asked, holding her utility belt.

"Hmm, I'd say we should tie her up more, these detectives have a very easy time escaping when they're only tied by hands it seems." 

"Yeah, they are." Batgirl said, smiling. She head butted the one who had just finished tying her hands together. She didn't have time to untie herself so she ran. Unfortunately the other 3 had woken up too and tackled her to the floor. She struggled, she thought for a minute about calling for help since there was no doubt someone still awake who could help her, but she didn't get too, for one placed a white cloth across her mouth, gagging her. They also tied rope around her ankles and thighs so she couldn't move her legs. Lastly they placed rope around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. 

"MMPH!" she shouted through her gag. "How do I keep getting myself into these messes." she thought. She struggled with the ropes that bound her but they were just too tight. 

"Well, we have her tied up pretty tight now, don't you think?"

"I suppose. Let's go."

One picked her up and carried her over her shoulder. She let out many muffled shouts through her gag and continued to struggle with the ropes. They laid her down in the boat and climbed in themselves; one pushed the boat into the water and climbed in himself.

"Comfortable?" he said to Batgirl, laughing. 

"MMPH!" she shouted angrily, glaring her eyes at him. "Of course, I'm not comfortable you idiot." she thought.

The engine started and soon they were off.

"Hurry it up, the storm will start soon."

Batgirl began cutting the ropes that bound her with a knife. She was not going to be a hostage for Ra's to use against Batman. 

"Oh no!" said the one that tied her hands together. "The storm's starting, we're too late, and this is going to make it a lot harder.

Batgirl finished getting the ropes and took her gag off. "Yeah, so am I." she said triumphantly.

"Shit, we forgot to check for knifes, they always keep them hidden in their gloves."

Batgirl gave no second sooner to attack, striking the one who had her utility belt, she reached down to take it, but they grabbed her and tossed her to the spot where she previously laid. Before he could advance any further, thunder raged in the sky, Batgirl looked up, she knew they were in for a hell of a ride. The waves began to pick up. She found herself holding to the boat so were the assassins, some were tumbling over the boat. One came over to her and picked her up and threw her in the water. She screamed as she hit the cold dark, water. She could hear the others yelling at the one who threw her in.

"You idiot! We were supposed to bring her to the master alive!" 

Batgirl didn't care about that. But she wanted to stay alive, she could feel the waves taking off her costume, her cape and cowl came off her and floated to the surface, she blacked out wondering if she was going to survive.


	7. Naked

Chapter 7

Batman looked for a way out. Searching the walls for another secret passageway. The only thing he cared about was getting to New Jersey to help Batgirl. But at the moment it didn't seem likely. The only thing he could think of was that Batgirl was either captured, injured or…, well he didn't dare think of it. He bowed his head desperately trying to think of a way out.

_If this is death, this isn't so bad I guess. What if those guys found me and brought me out and tied me up again. I can't speak, I guess I'm gagged or maybe I'm…._

But Barbara woke up and found she was not dead. She pinched herself; she felt it so she was alive. She noticed that her gloves were off, she then took notice she was completely naked. The waves must have washed off her costume, but that didn't really bother her that is, if there were no men around.  She got up from the ground, her whole body ached. 

"Oh, man." she said. "Those waves roughed me up good, I'm guess I'm lucky to be alive, no clothes, but alive. I just hope there's no men around." 

She walked forward, looking for something to cover herself, but there was nothing. She thought for a minute she was back on the beach, but when she looked up she gasped. It was a huge castle; it was black on the exterior. She had found Ra's base. 

"Well this solves one problem. I know where I am now. But I have no idea of how to get Batman over here, I can't believe I got myself into this; first I let myself get bound and gagged like an amateur, then I fall into the water, lose my Batgirl suit, and now I'm butt naked on Ra's island. Well, it can't get any worse." she said resigning herself. 

"Hey, I heard something over there." said a man, Barbara gasped. 

"Me and my big mouth." she said, running off in the other direction.

Running, partly hoping the man didn't see her so she didn't get caught, but also because she was naked. She looked and saw what seemed like a tool shed. 

"What's a tool shed doing on Ra's base," she thought. Wasting no time at all, she ran into the tool shed. However when she got inside she found it was one of those outside bathroom sheds. 

"Oh." she thought, "Well that explains it."

"I thought I heard something over here." said the man.

Barbara gasped, and then covered her own mouth to muffle any sounds, that could lead the man into finding her. She heard footsteps outside, she put her other hand over her mouth now too. Barbara began sweating a bit. But she then heard the man walking, she removed her hands from her mouth and sighed with relief, she wiped the sweat off her.

"That was close." she said.

She stepped out of the shed, and looking cautiously before she took another step. Then making sure the coast was clear, she stepped out and walked away. Meanwhile Batman, looked around for another secret passageway. He couldn't find any until he looked up.

"Of course." he said. Wasting no time, he threw an explosive batarang up to the ceiling, it caused the rubble to fall from the ceiling, wasting no time, and he grappled up to the ceiling. Wasting no time at all, he called the Batwing over to him, getting inside, he headed back to Gotham City, wondering and hoping Batgirl was alright. Meanwhile Barbara had finished climbing her way to the castle, making sure she was staying out of sight.

"Man, I wish I had my costume with me." she thought. She heard two assassin women talking about her, she decided to listen.

"What have you heard about her?"

"We have her costume. Of course that seems to be all that's left of her."

"I wouldn't be too sure; I've heard those detectives are escape artist masters. But then again taking your clothes off? If she's alive, she's going to have a lot of trouble getting around."

  
They both laughed, Barbara could feel deep anger inside her.

Barbara waited until they left, then she got up and followed them.

"Did you hear that Ra's tortured the guy that threw her in?"

"I know. Anyway, he caused that big wave last afternoon because he knew she was swimming. He knew that would cause her to investigate."

"With that new weapon he stole from Wayne Enterprises."

"Yeah."

Some more women came and joined them, Barbara began to follow. However when she stepped she caused a noise, she quickly hid as the women looked behind. 

"Smooth move, Barbara." she thought, luckily the women seemed to have left, she sighed, but then a hand went over her mouth.  

"MMPH!" she let out, they had caught her again.

"Well, well what have we here? A naked crime fighter going about Ra's base? We can't have that can we, ladies?" said one of the women.

Barbara knew this time she had it for sure. 

"Ra's will pay us most handsomely for her recapture. Bind and gag her."

The one that covered Barbara's mouth, the grabbed her wrists crossed them and became tying them together with rope. 

"Wait, Ra's stole the weapon from Wayne Enterprises?" Barbara asked, trying to ask as many questions as possible before she was gagged. 

"Yep, he gave the money to a guy who was really sleazy, forget his name, I think it was Mr. Schumacher."   
  
One of the women, begin tying rope around Barbara's waist pinning her arms to her sides. 

"Oh, yeah. I met him, what does Ra's intend to do with it?" asked Barbara.

"What else, he's going to flood the world with it, she saw that wave he got you caught in."

"Wait, did he cause that storm?" Barbara asked, watching them tie her thighs together. 

"Oh no, that was natural. Ra's has no power over natural weather causes with the device." The one that tied her hands now tied her ankles together after the others finished tying her thighs.

"But what why… MMPH." Barbara said as another white cloth went over her mouth. 

"Sorry, no more questions." 

The one called Diane reached into her pocket a pulled out a radio.

"Master, I thought it'd be interesting for you to know, we captured the girl detective, and we bound and gagged her, so we're waiting for your orders."

"Excellent, you will all be paid most handsomely. Tell the girl, we have her Batgirl costume, Talia is washing it, but we will give it back to her soon. Take her to the dungeon; put her in a sack to give her some privacy."

"MMPH! MMPH!" Barbara let out, not happy at how all she did to escape, to not be a captive for Ra's to use had failed. As a sack went over her head, she felt it go down to where her ankles were tied, then she found herself lifted off the ground. She was being carried over someone's shoulder. She let out many muffled yells through her gag. 

Before she knew it, the sack was off, she sat now on the floor, still bound and gagged. The women laughed at her discomfort and left the room. Barbara struggled with the ropes that bound her; they were as tight as the last time that she was tied up. She continued to let out muffled grunts through her gag. She could bring her hands out in front of her, since the ropes that were around her waist prevented her, she didn't have a knife to cut them this time. She couldn't believe it, here she was butt naked, bound and gagged and a hostage for Ra's to use against Bruce. She thought of Bruce.

"Hurry Bruce, hurry, I hate having to be the damsel in distress right now, but I need your help." she thought.

Meanwhile Batman had just arrived back in Gotham City. He was preparing to dock with the Batcave when a transmission came on.

"Hello Detective."

"Ra's Al Ghul? What do you want?" he asked, sneering.

"I just wanted to inform you, we have Batgirl."

"What? Let her go right now you bastard or else I'll…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that right now Detective. Nor can I tell you precisely where we are, as if I did I would no longer be able to call you "Detective", now could I?" 

The transmission ended, Batman stared angrily at the controls for a while, as he docked, then his anger turned to sadness as he said:

"Barbara."


	8. Bound and Gagged

Chapter 8

Batman landed inside the cave and immediately got out. He walked over to Alfred, who had been waiting for him.

"Welcome home Master Bruce, I trust your mission was successful."

"Not by a long shot, Alfred, Ra's Al Ghul has Batgirl." said Batman taking off his cowl.

"My word! Are you going to go search for her immediately?" asked Alfred.

"You know Alfred; I'm beginning to wonder if this night should be the last one." said Bruce.

"What? You've said this before Master Bruce, but you can't quit, not with Miss Gordon in danger."

"I know, but I can't help but feel that I'm the way who put her in this situation. And Tim has that broken leg, because I didn't keep an eye on him."

"Master Bruce, I..." Alfred suddenly lost all words; he had never seen his master as sentimental as this since his parents' deaths. 

"I had no right to enforce this kind of life on any of them especially Dick."

"But Master Bruce, they wanted to do it, you can't blame yourself for teaching them how to fight crime, you've saved many lives by just donning the Batman." said Alfred, more surprised then ever.

"Yes, what can one man do to save an entire city from corruption?" asked Bruce, looking at his old friend.

Meanwhile Barbara was still sitting on the floor, bound and gagged. She was letting out some muffled yells here and there, struggling with the ropes that bound her. Then someone came in, she was a woman dressed in black, she was carrying her Batgirl suit, it was Talia, Ra's Al Ghul's daughter. 

"I washed it all for, good as new." she said looking down at Barbara, smiling. "I'm going to take those gag and ropes off for now, but I'm going to put everything right back on as soon as you've dressed, don't even think about escaping, I've got guards waiting outside, so unless you want to be killed you'll do as I say."

"MMPH." said Barbara, trying to say she understood. In no time, Talia removed the ropes and gags from Barbara, who was happy to finally put on some clothes after being naked for so long. Talia hand Barbara her costume. Barbara had pulled up her pants when she asked:

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing, until Bruce gets here. I've been watching you and Bruce the past few months, and I've noticed some kind of relationship going on between you two." said Talia, smiling.

Barbara blushed as she put on her boots. "Yeah, so?"

"I suppose it's natural for a girl like you to fall for him, after all, he's already falling in love with another vigilante besides yourself."

Barbara put her shirt on. "What are you going to do tell me to stay away from your 'beloved'?" 

Talia's smile went wider. "Oh no. I don't think there will be any need for that?" 

Barbara put on her gloves as Talia continued.

"Bruce has attracted a lot of women through his crusade as the Batman; I can't say I'm the only woman he's interested in."

Barbara put on her cape and cowl, donning her Batgirl persona; they wisely didn't give her utility belt back. Talia picked up the ropes that had been bound Batgirl's hands together, soon the ropes were all back the places they were before, Talia then put the gag back over back over Batgirl's mouth. Batgirl was seated back on the floor. Before Talia left, she came up to Batgirl slapping her across the face. Smiling, she said:

"Stay away from my beloved."

Batgirl let out many muffled grunts after that. Meanwhile Batman sat down at the Batcomputer, typing as fast as he could. 

"Computer, search for any islands outside the New Jersey shore."

But all that came up was NEGATIVE. Batman bowed his head, tired from his long trip to Phoenix.   
  


"So, what are you going to do to Ra's when you get there?" asked Tim, who had just come walking in on his crutches.

"I've been giving that some thought." said Batman. "After I rescue Batgirl and stop his plan, I'm stopping him once and for all. Tonight, Ra's Al Ghul dies."

Tim gave out a shocked look across his face.

"But you never kill anyone."

"Yes, but tonight is different, I've endangered the last few people I love with this war against crime. Instead of ensuring no one would suffer like me when my parents were killed, I've been causing that suffering to you, Alfred, Barbara. I can't let anyone die for me." 

Tim's eyes went wide in shock and surprise. He had never heard Bruce THIS compassionate before. Meanwhile Batgirl was still sitting on the floor when two of Ra's men entered the room, one carrying a blindfold. 

"Ra's wants us to bring you to him. He's got something to show you."

One tied the blindfold over Batgirl's eyes. She presumed because they didn't want her to see around in case she escaped. She was once again carried over the shoulder; she didn't bother struggling this time. She soon found herself sitting in a chair, the blindfold came off. She saw more ropes go around her pinning her to the chair she was sitting in. She noticed the chair had wheels on the bottom, but didn't take it to her mind. She looked up and let out a muffled gasp, if she wasn't gagged, she would have gladly spat in the man's face: Ra's Al Ghul. 

"Excellent. I've been waiting for you girl, I expected the detective to come himself at first as he always does, but seeing you for once is a real treat. Your mentor has time and time again turned down my offer to become my heir, the only reason I keep offering it to him is because of my daughter's feelings for him."  
  
Batgirl made out what sounded like a muffled scowl.

"With this device," said Ra's holding up what looked like a remote, which explained to Batgirl why Bruce would have used it to track down Arkham's escaped criminals. "I can create whatever I wish to cleanse this planet of the men and women that have brought it to the breaking point. The detective knew that if the wrong man had gained possession of this device, it could be remodeled into a weapon of mass destruction. It's rather ironic after all he's done to save mankind, he will have helped me destroyed them."

Batgirl gave Ra's a look. He turned and motioned to his men to follow him.

"Leave her here for now; I want her to mourn in private."

The men shrugged and followed. Batgirl waiting until they were gone until an idea struck her in the head, leaving her behind wasn't the smartest thing after all, using her tied up ankles she was able to get the chair over to the computer in front of her. Then sat down on her tied up thighs, and became using her nose to type. Since she was so skilled with computers, she knew how to type even with just her nose, she was able to patch in a link to the Batcave, and she then was able to send the coordinates to Bruce. She then was able to get off the floor and rolled back to her original position. 

"Better act like a damsel in distress now." she said. She then let out muffled yells and screams; little did she know she was being watched. 

"Excellent, now the detective will come." said Ra's, chuckling to himself.

Meanwhile at the Batcave, Batman received the coordinates.

"Barbara must have been able to send the coordinates to me. Either Ra's foolishly let her have access to their computers or she's escaped custody, either way she needs help." said Batman getting up and headed over to where the Batboat was parked. 

"I'm ready Ra's." he thought. "Tonight, after I stop you, I end our foolish game. Tonight Ra's, you die for good.


	9. Ra's Fortress

Chapter 9

Batman stepped into the boat and took off. 

"I remember when I first met Talia, dealing with a man named Count Vertigo, because of her you know who I am, Ra's. Then we finally met, I remember our sword duel, you fell into the pit, I should have known you survived. Then you returned and summoned a sorceress from the dead. You told me once we would clash swords another day and this is the final time, you have Batgirl, and I won't rest until I've rescued her. Tonight Ra's you die even if I have to die too. The world will not be safe until you are out of the way."

Batman could think of nothing else, the rest of the trip. Meanwhile Batgirl was brought to Ra's command room where in the chair sat the man himself with his daughter, Talia and his most loyal subject, Ubu by his side. She was still bound and gagged. She was tired but she was glad she was able to help Batman out, not at all the damsel in distress girls usually are. Ra's men threw her to the floor she landed on her stomach (MMPH! she said.) Ra's men left the room. 

"Well what are you waiting for Ubu? Help her up." 

Ubu picked her up and put her over her shoulder. She was sick of being carried around like that. He put her down more nicely she now kneeling on the floor, her ankles and thighs were still bound though. She was sitting next to Ra's chair now. Talia was smiling down at her.

"If I wasn't tied up, I'd wiped that smirk across your face." Batgirl thought.

"Father, are you going to..." began Talia.

"For your sake Talia, I will."

Meanwhile Batman parked the boat, making sure it was out of sight, it was the only way he or Batgirl could escape. Then Batman watched as a woman guard went walking by, he grabbed her mouth drew her back and knocked her out. 

"Hey what's that? It's the Batman!" said a male guard. H aimed and cocked his gun at Batman; Batman threw his batarang to knock the gun from his hands, since he knew the noise would attract others. Batman then zoomed down on the guard tackling him to the ground.

"You have Batgirl, and I want her back." he said sneering. "Where is she?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

Batman got up and threw him off the coastline, but caught him just before he could fall.

"OK, ok," he said, immediately. "They have the girl tied up at the master's room, if you want her you'll have to get through Ra's. That's all I know."

Batman then punched him across the face knocking him out and threw him back to the ground. 

He turned and entered through the main gates, there were no guards. 

  
"Is it a trap or is Ra's waiting for me to come to him?" he thought.

He found out as soon as he stepped inside, many guards at once jumped out at him, Batman quickly reacted by throwing a flash bomb to the ground, it blinded the guards, so Batman easily knocked them all out.

Ra's had been watching Batman's progress through a monitor, he wasn't very far now. 

"Ubu. You know what to do."

Ubu cracked his knuckles and left the room. Meanwhile Batman was walking through a dark corridor. He had no doubt Ra's was done here, but then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he was sent flying into the wall. Before he could get up, he felt hands go around his neck and began to strangle him; Batman kicked Ubu in the stomach.

"Ubu."

Batman tripped Ubu. Then punched him in the face several times on the ground. Ubu grabbed Batman by the shirt and threw him across the room. The room was so dark, he couldn't see any of the surroundings, but he could see Ubu walking towards him. Batman quickly got to his feet. Ubu swung a fist at Batman, who dodged and uppercutted. 

"I don't have time to deal with you." he said to Ubu. 

"But you will detective."

But Batman wanted to save Batgirl as immediately as possible flung out ropes that tied Ubu up. Ubu looked surprised and irritated at this move as he fell to the floor.

"This is a coward's way of winning, detective."

"I'm not interested in playing your games." said Batman, without saying another word walked past Ubu, who seemed to let out a growl.

Batman walked through the closed doors he had seen Ubu come walking out of. Inside was Ra's Al Ghul.


	10. The Final Battle

Chapter 10

"I must applaud you for your efforts, detective."

"You've gone too far, Ra's."

Ra's looked at Batgirl, and said "She was only meant to bring you here. Talia put her on the conveyer belt over there." 

"But father, that would…"

"Do it."  
  
Talia picked up Batgirl, who struggled against her binds, Batgirl wanted deeply to tell Batman to forget about her and just stop Ra's, Talia, placed Batgirl laying down on the conveyer belt.

"MMPH! MMPH!"

"Let her go, Ra's. She has nothing to do with this." 

"She will be either your key to salvation or your ultimate defeat in our little game, detective."

"Murder is not a game."

"Become my heir, detective, I'll let the girl live. If you don't, she'll die."

Batman looked at the conveyer belt that Batgirl was put on. He noticed that Batgirl would be cut into pieces if she reached the end, but there was a long way to go before that.

"I can defeat you and save her at the same time. I've turned down your offer before, and I'll do it again, Ra's."

"Very well detective." Ra's pressed a button on his chair, and two swords popped out in front of Batman, Ra's walked over and took one, he motioned for Batman to take the other, he did so. The conveyer belt begun to send Batgirl to her doom, who was struggling and letting out muffled shouts all at the same time. Batman and Ra's clashed swords, Batman let out a kick to Ra's stomach, he fell to the ground. Ra's got up and attacked Batman with a fury of sword swipes, Batman blocked them all, Ra's gave a kick to the stomach, and advanced on Batman, it looked as if it was over, but with a quick trip, Ra's was on the ground and Batman was back on his feet, he pointed the sword to Ra's throat, but Ra's pulled out the switch.

"If I die, so does this planet, detective."  
  
Batman stopped in horror.

"Thanks to you detective, this world shall die and true peace will reign, all because of you detective. But you have a choice, detective, you can save the world or lose the closest thing you have to a daughter."

Batgirl was nearing the shredders, she was screaming to no end. Batman was faced with the biggest dilemma of his life, if he should save Batgirl, the world shall perish, if he saved the world he would lose the closest thing he had to a daughter.

'Make your choice detective."  
  
Talia watched somewhat nervous. Batman thought the situation intently, but then he remembered, the device could only be triggered if someone at Wayne Enterprises activated it. Batman ran towards the conveyer belt, stopped it and saved Batgirl in the nick of time. 

"You've made your choice detective." Ra's said as he pressed the button, but he found it clicked uselessly. 

"What is this? What have you done detective?"

"Do you think I would just let it fall into the wrong hands, there's a computer that could activate it, but we never armed it."  
  
"But how was I able to make those waves detective?"

"That it can do on its own, but it's only a minor worry."

"I see, detective, I've underestimated you once again."  

"Ra's, do you believe your intentions are noble?"

"Why yes, I do."

"Killing innocent people, creating a barren lifeless world, is THAT what you kill meaningful?!" Batman let out at Ra's with all anger he could muster. "You nearly killed Batgirl. Now Ra's, you'll die, you won't cheat it one more time."

Ra's smiled at this.

"Ah, detective, I know you could never kill an enemy, no matter how much you detest them. Face it detective; despite your attempts to rebuild your family, they can never fill the void of your parents."

Batgirl's eyes glared with the anger. 

"What would you do if you ever met the man who killed your parents, detective? Would you kill him or bring him to justice?"

Batman didn't say anything; he stood there with rage, ready to pounce on Ra's. Then he did, he charged with all his might, but then Ra's knocked the sword out of his hand, and Ra's sword went through Batman's arm. 

Batgirl and Talia's went wide with shock. Batgirl wanted to free herself from her ropes and go help Batman, but she just wasn't strong enough. 

"Br----no!" she shouted through her gag.

"Father, why…."

"It was either him or me, goodbye detective."

Ra's prepared to deliver the death blow, but Batman was quick to react, and head butted Ra's, knocking him back. Ra's hit the wall, he failed to see that another sword had been placed there, it fell, impaled Ra's in the stomach, Ra's fell to the ground, Ubu had managed to get himself untied came into the room, Talia ran over to her father, Ubu ran over as well. 

"Is he…?" began Talia.

"No, we must take him to the Lazarus Pit; it's now the only thing that can save him." 

"I see." Talia turned to Batman.

"Untie her, we have no more use for her, get out of here I shall self-detonate our base. Until next time, beloved"   
  


Talia, and Ubu, carrying Ra's disappeared into the shadows,  Batman ran over to Batgirl, picked her up with her one hand, at first she let out a few muffled yells of surprised, but resigned. Batman ran towards the exit, hoping that Ra's men would evacuate as well. He got in the Batboat, turned on the engine, set it to auto-pilot. Batman set Batgirl on his lap, took the gag off and threw it in the back seat, and began untying her hands.

"Bruce, thanks." she said.

Batman untied the ropes around her waist; Batgirl proceeded to untying the ropes around her thighs and ankles herself. 

Batgirl looked at Batman, unable to think of anything to say.

"Bruce, I…"  
  
"There's no need to say anything else."

"Well, I tell you what for the next few days I'm going to relax. I've been washed ashore by a huge wave, been bound and gagged a few times, had to roam Ra's island butt naked, and then had to wait to be rescued by you."

Batman pressed a switch on the control panel and said;

"Alfred, get an examination table ready for Batgirl."

"Right away, sir."

"Bruce, why do I need to…?"

  
"Because I said so, you've been through a lot of we're going to make sure you'll be alright."

Later, at the Batcave, Barbara was lying down on a table; naked while Alfred checked her health stats.  Bruce looked on at the side of her bed, with his shirt off and his arm taped up.

"As far as I can tell Ms. Gordon, you'll make a full recovery. If you'll excuse me, I believe I have other duties"

As Alfred left the room, Barbara looked to Bruce.

"Bruce, what Ra's said about your new family, us. Do you really think that?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and said "To be honest Barbara, I don't know. That one night, the night I heard that gunshot, it nearly destroyed me, corrupted me. All because of one man, I don't know what I'd do if I find that man. I have been trying to find myself a family, you, Tim, Alfred and Dick. But I may never feel the same. I feel someday the essence of Batman will take me completely."

Barbara said nothing, but grabbed his hand and said, "Don't worry Bruce, we'll never let that happen, you've got a family, and we'll never leave you."

Barbara smiled at Bruce, who couldn't resist smiling back.

The End


End file.
